Don't Let Me Fall
by Harunifuyu
Summary: Suspian songfic. B.o.B.'s Don't Let Me Fall. Susan POV. Susan wakes up from her dreams and thinks of a certain Telmarine prince. Summary sucks. Please read. Movie verse.


**DON'T LET ME FALL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, or any of the characters, or B.o.B.'s song, Don't Let Me Fall. Please enjoy.**

_Well it was just a dream, Just a moment ago_

_I was up so high, Lookin' down at the sky_

_Don't let me fall_

_I was shooting for stars On a Saturday night_

_They say what goes up Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_They say what goes up Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

I woke up from my wonderful dream. My dream where we had stayed in Narnia. Stayed with Caspian. My dream of what we could have been. It was so different from the hell I was living in England. I knew I was worrying my siblings, but I couldn't't help it. I loved him. I didn't know how it had happened. I had barely known him a month. But it seemed so much longer than that. I felt like I knew him so well. And I missed him. I missed him with every ounce of my being. Every thought that crossed my head. Every boy I saw on the streets. He was everywhere. But still out of my reach.

_Cause I'm glidin' up there_

_Oh so very high that if the_

_Clouds were to drop me_

_Then I'd fall out the sky_

_I don't really know why I'm here_

_I guess I'm just here for the ride_

_I swear it feels like I'm dreamin_

_This vividly defined, yeah_

_So call me whenever you want_

_Call me whenever you'd like_

_But lets get one thing straight_

_You know my name, so I run this town_

_When I'm on my mic_

_So here I go B.O.B, Bobby Ray_

_I don't know, leedahdoe_

_But I know that I flow_

_Rack em up, lock em down_

_Dominos, then I go_

_Where's my story goes_

_How did I been done down here before_

_Come into my eastern catered home_

_Cause I was in the cold_

_Tryin to keep my toes unfroze_

_Now I'm in your house_

_Now I'm in your stove_

_Now I'm everywhere that your ipod goes_

_Everything I seen was a dream_

_Just a moment ago_

It had felt amazing. Being back in Narnia. With him. I would give anything to go back to that. For more time. Just like he said when we left. I wished we had more time together. He haunted my dreams and plagued my thoughts. Sometimes I wished I could forget. But I couldn't. Not Narnia. Not him. Not my first love. I have had so many suitors, but none of them made me feel anything like this. None of them made me feel like I would give anything to be sure that he was happy, even if it wasn't with me. But thinking of someone else in his arms tore at me. I tried to convince myself I would be happy if he was, but him being with someone else - someone that wasn't me - just dug the scars deeper into my heart. He was everywhere. I would see him on the streets, at school, everywhere. But it never lasted. He would fade away. Because I would never truly see him again.

_But it was just a dream_

_Just a moment ago_

_I was up so high_

_Lookin down at the sky_

_Don't let me fall_

_I was shootin' for stars_

_On a Saturday night_

_They say what goes up_

_Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_They say what comes up_

_Must go down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_They say what comes up_

_Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Yeah, not far much longer_

_From where that pavement is_

_Cause there ain't no parachute_

_That they can make for this_

_Cause I put my pain my heart_

_My soul my faith in this_

_Does anyone feel like how I feel_

_Then you can relate to this_

_Just a blaze of this_

_Maybe roll one up and take a hit_

_Toast to the good life_

_Then take a sip_

_Vaca(tion) everyday then take a hit_

_It was easy to see I was made for this_

_From the move all the way_

_To the way I spit_

_Just to show all you niggas_

_What greatness is_

_I'm talkin very loosic_

_Like makin movies_

_To picture my life, boy_

_You need a higher resolution_

_I used to cut class everyday_

_Then run away at night_

_But now I'm ruler of the upperclass_

_And I don't even write_

_No one could feel like this. How could they survive? If it weren't for my siblings, I wouldn't have survived the first day. I wouldn't have been able to take the pain, the aching of my heart. It would have killed me. It was worse than anything I had felt before. And nothing could take it away. There was no medicine for this pain._

_But it was just a dream_

_Just a moment ago_

_I was up so high_

_Lookin down at the sky_

_Don't let me fall_

_I was shootin for stars_

_On a Saturday night_

_They say what goes up_

_Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_They say what goes up_

_Must come down_

_But don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

_Don't let me fall_

I sighed and turned back to my bed, trying to fall asleep. Oh, Aslan. I thought. Please, let me go back, just once more. Please.

**AN: I might continue this...I wasn't planning on it, but... This is my first Suspian fanfic, so I kinda wanna see how it turns out... Please let me know if I should continue!**

**-Haru**


End file.
